


Werewolf Project

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mates, jock!Derek, nerd!stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Stiles and Derek have to do a project together... about werewolves.





	Werewolf Project

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this one shot on Wattpad too, so if you think it looked familiar, that's why. I am so sorry if there are grammar mistakes or misspellings. I'm not English.

"Good morning Stiles" Mrs. Jones greets the boy in the school hallways. "Good morning Mrs. Jones" He smiles at his English teacher. It's early in the morning, almost no one is at school yet. Stiles liked it. No one to bother him, no stupid jocks who bullied him. No guys playing pranks on him. No mean girls saying mean things to him. Stiles didn't know if he liked school or not. He likes to learn new things, even though he almost knew everything. But he didn't feel safe at school. Not when the jocks were there. He had no friends. Yes, Scott McCall was nice to him sometimes, but it wasn't friendship. Besides Scott, Isaac was friendly too, but he was a jock so Stiles didn't really trust him. And of course Stiles had an crush on the lacrosse captain Derek Hale. But he'd rather be at school then at home, where his dad was. After his mum's death his dad was always drunk and always beats him up. Of course the bullies did that too, but he used to love his dad.

He was thinking about Derek's perfect smile when he bumped into someone. "Watch out- Look who we have here" Jackson smirks down at him. "S-sorry Jackson" Stiles stutters. Jackson pushes him in the lockers. "You really need to watch where you're going nerd" Jackson says to him. Stiles nods and prepares himself for the punch Jackson was about to give him. Nothing happend and he heard another voice. "Jackson stop!" Derek fucking Hale said. Jackson looked kinda scared and nodded. "Now go" Derek said to him in a weird voice. And Stiles had never seen someone run away so fast. Derek nods at Stiles and walks away.

-

Werewolves find out who their mate is after the werewolf's 17th birthday. His mum told him that the next time he and his mate touch he'll feel a weird feeling. Derek knew his girlfriend Kate would be at school early. Kate was the leader of the 'mean girls' of Beacon Hills High. It was a group of girls who acted like they are the queens of the School. You had Kate, Lydia, Allison and Malia.

"Kate!" he yelled when he saw his blonde girlfriend. She smiled at him. "Hi babe" she says and hugs him. Nothing. He doesn't feel anything. She isn't his mate? He was planing on living the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her, have kids with her.

"Why that sad face? Did you not have a nice birthday yesterday? I'm sorry I couldn't come I had ... a family thing" He hears her heartbeat. She lied about having a family thing. What is so important that she would lie about it? "It's nothing. I just forgot to tell my mum something. I'll be right back" She rolls her eyes at him and goes back talking to Aiden.

Derek walks outside and grabs his phone. He needs to ask his mom. He knew his family didn't like Kate but he's still sad. "Yes honey?" his mom answers. "I-I didn't feel anything" Derek says in the phone. "What?"

"When I touched her. I didn't feel anything" he says again. "Oh dear. I'm sorry" her calming voice says. "Kyle stop it!" he hears her yell to his younger brother in her alpha voice. "Kyle heard your voice and went crazy. You need to babysit him more" she chuckles, trying to make him happier. "Your dad, Peter and I are going to a pack meeting with another pack, Laura is going with us and Cora is staying with a friend. Can you watch over Kyle?" she asks.

"Yes mom." He suddenly sees Isaac. "I gotta go" he says and mumbles a bye to his mom before hanging up. "Isaac!" he yells at the other werewolf. Isaac smiles at his best friend. "Did you found your mate yet?" he asks him and pats his shoulder. "No, it's not Kate" Derek says sadly.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry dude" they both walk inside the school. "You'll find her someday Der" Derek smiles at him. Derek's and Isaac's mothers were high school best friends, so Isaac's been his best friends since he was born. Isaac is a few days younger then him. Wich means he'll find his mate soon.

Derek and Isaac walk in history and sit next to each other. "Hey Isaac, Derek" Scott smiles at them. Isaac blushes and mumbles a soft hello back. "Hey Scott" Derek nods at him and looks at the teacher. Scott sits behind Isaac. Stiles walks in, his eyes red from crying. Derek starts to feel worried.

Wait what? Why does he suddenly care about the nerd? Same as earlier, normally he just watches Jackson bully people. But now he scared him away. Maybe it's because Jackson is an omega and basically attacking Stiles. But it never bothered Derek before. Whatever.

"Okay, we're going to do a new project. Before you'll all start talking, I made the partners" Mr. Harris says. Derek sights. He wanted to do a project with Isaac. He's the only one who knows that Derek actually has a brain.

"Allison and Jackson, Lydia and Erica, Isaac and Scott, Derek and Stiles" he didn't hear the rest. He needed to work with the nerd. The nerd he yelled at a few years ago. The nerd who gets bullied by most of his friends. The nerd that he bullied a year ago. This is probably not gonna end well. He sights and stands up. He looks at Stiles and sees he's sitting alone. He grabs his bag and sits next to him.

"T-thanks for earlier" he whispers. "You don't have to thank me" Derek says looking at the teacher who's giving everyone papers with the project on it. He gives them one and they need to make a project about the history about werewolves. Everyone knew that werewolves excised but no one knew that he and Isaac were werewolves. Besides Jackson, Boyd and Erica. Boyd, Isaac and Erica were pack.

Not even Kate knew.

"Oh my god I love werewolves" Stiles mutters. Isaac hears with his werewolf hearing and smirks at Derek. He rolls with my eyes. "This is gonna be easy" Derek says. "You know a lot about them?" Stiles asks him, suddenly not shy anymore. "You can say that" Derek mutters and starts changing the subject.

When the bell rings everyone stands up. "Can we work together after school?" Stiles asks Derek. He nods, "I need to babysit my baby brother so we can do that at my house. What time?"

"Can it be right after school" Stiles asks him. He looks like he doesn't want to go to his home. Why does Derek notice that? "I have lacrosse practice, but after that we can go to my house" "Okay, then you'll see me in the library after practice" Stiles says and quickly walks away.

_**Derek pov** _

After practise I try to ignore the others in the locker room. They're talking about Stiles. Bad things. And I don't like it. Isaac, who's been quiet the whole time, noticed and decides to speak up. "Guys stop. Leave the poor guy alone" He says. Jackson rolls his eyes.

"First Hale and now you. Are you guys suddenly friends with the nerd?" Jackson says. "You need to shut up or I'll talk to coach" I say and he looks taken back. "Coach doesn't want players that smoke. I saw you smoking yesterday" I say to him and he nods. A few guys chuckle. I sights and grab my bag. "Bye Isaac." I say tho him. He smiles at me and I walk away. I glare at Jackson who slowly backs away.

I walk away with a smirk. He knows that he can't challenge me. I'm a beta and he's an omega. He doesn't have a pack and I have a big pack. I see Stiles in the library. He's listening to music and reading a book about werewolves. I walk towards him and before I can tap him on the shoulder he sees me. "Oh, hi" he says and grabs his bag. He puts his earphones back in his bag and stands up. We walk to the exit of the school. Of course Jackson is sitting there. He smirks at me. "So you really are friends with the nerd now huh?" I sight and ignore him.

"Mom, I'm home" I yell. "Derek!" I hear Kyle scream. I smile as the little boy runs to me. "Hey buddy" I pick him up. My moms walks out of the kitchen.

"Hello Derek, who did you bring?" She smiles and hugs me. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Hale, I'm Stiles" He says. "Stilinski?" she asks him. He looks shocked but nods. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"I was friends with your mother. And Stiles isn't a name you hear everywhere" She smiles at him and walks back to the kitchen. "I made cookies" Kyle screams and runs after her. I look at Stiles. He looks kinda shocked but smiles at me.

I grab a few cookies and two bottles water and we walk upstairs to my room. "My mom, dad, uncle and sister will leave in an hour so if we're not done yet by then we'll need to work downstairs" I say to him. He nods and sits down on my bed.

"That's okay. I love little kids" He says softly and grabs his papers from his bag I grab a cookie and take a bite. I accidentally moan because it's delicious. Stiles looks at me with wide eyes. "Shit, sorry" I mumble. He giggles. Giggles! And I can't help but find it cute. Why do I find it cute? What's wrong with me today.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. "Hey Derek, did you find your ma-" Peter sees Stiles sitting on the bed. "uh, markers?" what. Markers? I look at him. Mate. He means mate.

"No, I thought I knew who, I mean where they were but it turned out not to be there" I say awkwardly. "I'm sorry bud" He smiles sadly at me. "I'm Peter, Derek's uncle" he introduces himself to Stiles. "I'm Stiles, a classmate of Derek" He smiles at Peter.

"I like you, Derek you need to find more friends like this instead of guys like Jackson" Peter smirks and walks away. "You can borrow my markers" Stiles says to me. "Never mind" I mumble and we go back to work. An hour later were still not done. My parents, Laura and Peter are gone and we're downstairs. "I need a break" I sights and get up to grab drinks.

"You're a werewolf aren't you" Stiles says when I'm back. My eyes grow wide and the drinks fall on the ground. "What, how" I stutter. I look down at the mess on the floor and start cleaning up.

"Your uncle was going to ask about your mate. I know it was your birthday yesterday" he says and helps me with cleaning up. "You can't tell anyone" I say to him.

"I won't" he smiles at me. I grab a piece of glass. He wanted to grab the same one and our hands touched. And I felt it. I don't know how I recognized it but I just knew it. He's my mate. I look at him shocked.

"Did you feel that too?" he asks me. I nod and blush. I didn't even know I was gay. "What was that?" He asks me, but I know he knows it too. "The mate bond" I mumble, not looking in his eyes. I look down at our hands, still touching. "So I'm your mate?" he asks me. I nod and look at him. He looks shocked, but not scared. I can't resist it and lean forwards, smashing my lips against his. I forget about Kate. I'll need to break up with her, I don't care anymore. I found my mate. I bite and lick Stiles' lip, asking for entrance.

He opens his mouth and I shove my tongue inside his mouth and it makes him moan. And it's the best sound ever. I push him on the ground softly, forgetting about the mess, and straddle him. I start kissing his neck. "Derek" he moans. I smirk at him and sit up.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asks me. "To complete the mate bond I'll have to knot and bite you. It'll change you in a werewolf. If you're not okay with it you need to tell me that now" He doesn't answer and kisses me again. It's slow and sweet. "I'm totally okay with it" he smiles at me.

"I think my brother is asleep. And if not, all the bedrooms are soundproof. I'll just lock my door" I smirk. When were in my room I grab his shirt and rip it off. My eyes grow wide when I see bruises on his chest. "Who did this?" I ask him. "Jackson and my dad" he mumbles.

-

The next morning I wake up with a small body in my arms. I open my eyes and meet the brown eyes from Stiles. He looks different without glasses, but still cute.

I smile at him and close my eyes again. I like the feeling of this. But of course my alarm goes. Stupid school. Stiles looks shocked. "I don't have any fresh clothes" He says with wide eyes. "I can't go back home. My dad'll kill me for not coming home yesterday" Stiles rants.

"Calm down. You can have some of my clothes. And I'll ask my mom if you can stay here" I smile at him. "You don't have to" he says. "Yes I do, you're my mate and I need to take care of you. It's my job" He smiles at me and we both get out of the bed. I secretly look at him. He's beautiful. I give him the smallest pair of jeans I own, one of my shirts, underwear and my lacrosse jacket.

"I want you to wear it so everyone will know you're mine" I say. "What about Kate?" Stiles asks me.

Shit. I never thought about Kate. "I'll think about it later. Let's have breakfast" I say to the now clothed boy. Damn he looks good in my clothes. I wanna claim him again and again. I calm my wolf down and we walk downstairs. My mom smiles at me.

Everyone's sitting at the table. Mom, Dad, Laura, Kevin - Laura's mate, Cora, Uncle Peter, Aunt Daisy, Kyle and my cousins Martin and Steve. "Family, meet my mate, Stiles" I smile at them they all hugged him and my mom looks proud at me. Yeah, I can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote this and I wasn't really good at writing. Sorry if it was bad, I hope you liked it. I'm kinda insecure about my writing because English isn't my first language. I edited it a bit because I noticed a few mistakes.


End file.
